


Безграмотная помощь

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2018 [5]
Category: Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers, Tale Spin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: Когда однокурсница нуждается в помощи, настоящий друг поможет, даже не задумываясь, к каким последствиям это может привести обоих. Баламут и Гайка учатся на последнем курсе технической академии по специальности "инженер-механик". Годы учебы пролетели незаметно и на пороге выпускной экзамен, вот только удастся ли студентам сдать его?





	Безграмотная помощь

**Author's Note:**

> Заявка_175_фикшен 2018  
> Баламут – Джимн Мэгон, Марк Заслов; Гайка – Тэд Стоунс, Алан Заслов. Я даю официальный отказ от любых притязаний на коммерческую выгоду от публикации.

Баламут в задумчивости постукивал когтями по столу, от скуки не зная, чем  
себя занять. До начала экзамена оставалось еще целых шесть минут. Шесть  
минут на сидение и ничегонеделание. Духота в аудитории лишь усугубляла  
положение, но подниматься с места уже было строго запрещено, а скидок на  
состояние и самочувствие студентов представители государственной  
комиссии не делали, поэтому окна открывать не собирались.  
«Гайку совсем разморило...» — пронеслось в голове у Баламута, когда он,  
скосив взгляд вправо, обнаружил, что студентка с параллельного потока  
уткнулась мордочкой в парту, скрывшись под длинными волосами, как под  
простыней. Спина оной равномерно поднималась и опускалась, и, сообразив,  
что сокурсница умудрилась уснуть, Баламут, выставив лапу, слегка пнул  
ножку ее парты.  
Гайка приняла перпендикулярное положение, оставив рассматривание  
столешницы в упор, и покосилась на льва. Глаза мышки были покрасневшие,  
явно от недосыпа, и то и дело норовили снова закрыться к чертям, если не  
вставить спички.  
— Не спи, — прошептал Баламут, чуть нагнувшись к сокурснице, но та  
определенно плохо реагировала на здравый совет.  
— Я не сплю, — пробормотала она в ответ, потирая ладонью заспанное лицо и  
зевая во весь рот. — Я просто...

— Пять минут! — гаркнул во весь голос профессор, старый с уже лоснившейся  
проседью шерстью ягуар, перебивая оправдания Гайки, и студенты в  
аудитории невольно вздрогнули от неожиданности.  
— Всем стихнуть! — продолжил педагог, хотя в аудитории и без того слышны  
были только жужжащие под потолком мухи. — Сейчас я введу вас в курс  
дела. Перед каждым студентом на парте лежит конверт. Внутри уже готовые  
задания: каждому даны по три общих вопроса, три специальных и по три  
вопроса, имеющие прямое отношение к вашим дипломным работам. Так что  
последние задания можно причислить к сугубо индивидуальным. На  
выполнение всей работы вам отведено девяносто минут.  
— Баламут! — рык профессора прозвучал так же властно, как приказ о  
соблюдении тишины. От неожиданности лев дернулся и едва ли не  
вытянулся в струнку.  
— Сидеть! — вернул его в изначальное положение преподаватель и добавил  
уже более спокойным тоном. — Мы не выпускаем гуманитариев, но именно  
Вы побили все рекорды нашего факультета вместе взятые, причем на десять  
лет вперед.  
Баламут потупил взгляд и начал медленно заливаться румянцем, благо под  
шерстью это было не так заметно.  
— В виде исключения, только благодаря Вам, в правила были внесены  
некоторые изменения, — продолжал ягуар. — Теперь ответ не будет  
засчитываться при наличии в нем тридцати и более ошибок: грамматических,  
стилистических, синтаксических — конкретно для Вас разницы нет, я знаю.  
Но Вы уж постарайтесь писать хоть немного грамотнее, пожалейте  
проверяющих.  
Теперь Баламуту казалось, что на него направлено внимание всего учебного  
заведения, и даже тех факультетов, о которых он только краем уха слышал за  
годы учебы. Что и говорить, в другой ситуации это смущало бы несколько  
меньше, но сейчас с профессором было трудно не согласиться.  
Безграмотность льва была его ахиллесовой пятой. И если практические  
работы он выполнял безукоризненно, если простым языком, не всегда  
блистая научными терминами, но он худо-бедно мог рассказать теорию, то  
письменные работы создавали для Баламута непреодолимые преграды. А  
написать ответы к девяти вопросам, не сделав в каждом из них более  
тридцати ошибок, для него сейчас было чем-то из раздела фантастики.  
В звенящей тишине щелкнула минутная стрелка, и педагог, наконец-таки,  
соизволил отвлечь свое внимание от студента. Он вытащил свои старые

карманные часы, которые, судя по всему, прослужили не одному поколению  
его семьи. Сверившись с настенными часами в аудитории, он огласил:  
— Время пошло, приступайте!  
Студенты активно зашуршали конвертами. Где-то по углам аудитории  
прокатились тихие вздохи: разочарованные, испуганные, радостные. Одним  
слово — вздохи на любой вкус. Скрежета ручек со стороны парт пока не было  
слышно. А вот за преподавательским столом равномерно, через каждые две  
секунды, постукивал по столешнице длинным острозаточенным карандашом  
некий седовласый представитель государственной комиссии.  
Баламут встрепенулся после прошедшего нагоняя и открыл свой конверт. На  
устные ответы ему бы хватило и получаса, но вот на написание оных  
потребуется гораздо больше времени, тут бы в означенные девяносто минут  
уложиться.  
Уже первый лист вселил в молодого льва абсолютную уверенность в сдаче  
экзамена, и он моментально приступил к работе, но по истечении пяти минут  
с трудом смог продвинуться только на два предложения. В задумчивости  
Баламут перекручивал в правой лапе ручку и снова нервно постукивал  
когтями левой лапы по столу.  
Вот же ответ! Крутиться на языке! А как правильно написать этот термин? И  
где здесь расставить запятые? Как вообще должно звучать это чертово  
предложение, чтобы проверяющим было понятно, что именно он хотел  
сказать?  
Когда минутная ходуля сделала двадцать шагов, лев сориентировался только  
в ответах на три базовых вопроса и теперь растерянно грыз кончик колпачка,  
пытаясь откопать в памяти хоть какие-то знания грамматики. Тщетно. Среди  
механики, техники, инженерии, конструирования, гидравлики — для  
грамматики места не находилось.  
Пустой взгляд Баламута медленно проходил через аудиторию, в надежде на  
то, что где-то в этих закоулках найдется правило о построении предложения,  
когда внимание льва переключилось на соседку, как и в прошлый раз мирно  
спящую на парте.  
От удивления лев едва не проглотил колпачок своей ручки. Гайку спасала от  
зорких глаз комиссии лишь широкая спина сидящего впереди студента,  
иначе ее сиеста была бы прервана давным-давно и самым грубым образом.  
Скосив взгляд на преподавательский стол, Баламут, как и в прошлый раз,  
выставил лапу вперед, чтобы легким стуком привести мышку в состояние  
бодрствования, но его взгляд снова зацепился за парту. На этот раз лев успел

заметить нераспечатанный конверт на краю стола и, чуть не цокая языком,  
покачал головой. Гайка заснула до начала экзамена. Она даже не успела  
ознакомиться с вопросами. Есть ли смысл вообще ее будить?  
Лев вернулся к своим ответам, но теперь буквы начали переплетаться в  
какие-то причудливые узоры, а голова напрочь отказывалась работать.  
Мысли то и дело возвращались к мышке.  
Гайка всегда была хорошей ученицей, Баламут это помнил, хотя и учился на  
параллельном потоке. По крайней мере, он точно знал, что из нее получится  
отличный механик. К тому же наследственность должна сыграть в ее жизни  
не последнюю роль, все-таки она так увлеклась техникой не без влияния  
отца. И, как раздумывал лев, было бы излишним отправлять ее на пересдачу  
из-за того, что она проспала весь экзамен. Это наказание, разумеется,  
справедливо, но и причина для такого серьезного проступка у нее тоже  
должна быть. Мало ли что там случилось, раз ей пришлось не спать целую  
ночь. А то и несколько ночей.  
«Надо помочь», — наконец, сдался лев собственным рассуждениям и бросил  
взгляд в сторону комиссии. Скучающий вид последних внес некоторое  
воодушевление. Их внимание было достаточно рассеяно, а духота только  
усугубляла положение. Так что шанс провести операцию с подменой  
конвертов был очень даже велик.  
Лев молча сгреб то, что успел написать, вместе с черновиком и конвертом в  
одну тонкую стопочку и, выждав удобный момент, положил все содержимое  
на угол парты Гайки. Еще доли секунды хватило на то, чтобы завладеть ее  
так и не распечатанным конвертом. Достаточно длинные лапы и горстка  
удачи позволили провести все эти манипуляции практически бесшумно и не  
привлекли к себе ни малейшего внимания со стороны преподавательского  
стола. Даже Гайка не проснулась, хотя ее парта все равно успела  
пошатнуться от легкого толчка.  
Открывать конверт лев не спешил, чтобы лишнее шуршание не вызвало  
подозрений. Но уже через несколько минут, многие студенты полезли за  
листами для чистовых вариантов, дабы сменить на них черновики, и Баламут  
позволил себе открыть конверт, чтобы ознакомиться с заданиями,  
предназначавшимися не ему.  
Темы различались, но не настолько радикально. Ответы на вопросы  
находились в памяти без особых усилий. Только вот с грамматическим  
построением опять возникала беда. Раз за разом, подходя к новым ответам,  
льву приходилось напрягаться еще сильнее, чем при ответе на свои вопросы.  
Здесь уже нельзя было поставить запятую наобум и не задумываться о том,  
правильно ли написано то или другое слово. Все-таки у Гайки с грамматикой

обстояли дела гораздо лучше. Так что, чем дальше Баламут продвигался с  
ответами, тем сложнее было разбираться в терминах и предложениях. Время  
теперь отнюдь не ползло, а двигалось гораздо быстрее, чем хотелось бы.  
Сейчас единственной целью льва была возможность успеть закончить по  
истечению срока хотя бы одну из работ. И принцип «коли взялся за гуж, не  
говори, что не дюж», моментально сметал любое проявление желания,  
оставить все как есть.  
Когда до конца экзаменов осталось двадцать минут, Баламут, наконец-то  
подобрался к последним вопросам. Дипломная работа Гайки была ему  
знакома, правда только косвенно. Предзащита у мышки проходила не при  
нем, и видел он этот проект лишь один раз в жизни, когда студентка  
показывала его куратору. Поэтому на глаз набросав на черновом листе, по  
памяти чертеж, он начал самостоятельно разбираться в изобретении  
студентки.  
К большой удаче для него, особенной страстью последней была простота  
исполнения. Чем проще механизм, тем интереснее процесс его создания.  
Гайка в принципе любила все упрощать, не перегружать деталями, что сейчас  
только сыграло Баламуту на руку. С ходу ориентируясь в чужой дипломной  
работе, лев пытался сформулировать ответ хотя бы на один из вопросов.  
Дело продвигалось медленно, но верно.  
Он уже заканчивал со вторым ответом, когда седой профессор с шумом  
поднялся с места и рявкнул:  
— Пять минут! Проверяйте написанное, больше вы ничего выдать не сможете!  
Баламут снова начал нервно постукивать когтями по столу. Завершить работу  
Гайки он не успевал, но может быть, он сможет дотянуть ее хотя бы до  
четырех баллов. Хотя в этом случае не оставалось времени на проверку.  
Ручка скрипела, перескакивая с одного предложения на другое, и теперь за  
грамматикой он уже не стремился следить: как напишется, так напишется.  
— Время вышло! Положите ручки! — по мнению молодого льва, эта фраза  
прозвучала рано. Даже слишком рано, но тем не менее, он повиновался.  
— Положите готовые работы на край стола, сейчас их соберут!  
Баламут покосился в сторону преподавательского стола и ещё раз бросил  
взгляд на мирно спящую Гайку, но еще раз рисковать с подменом не решил.  
По крайней мере, когда он поменял конверты в первый раз, он положил свой  
туда, куда следует, на угол стола. Никто даже и не заметит, что эта работа  
написана не Гайкой. А ее состояние можно расценивать, как переутомление  
уже после окончания экзамена. Скажем, Гайка спала, уже выполнив задания,  
прилегла отдохнуть на пять минут.

Спящая студентка действительно не привлекла внимания, когда собирали  
работы. Конверт и исписанный лист на столе подозрений не вызывали. А  
мышка так и не проснулась в ту минуту, и не смогла внести неясность в  
данную ситуацию. Она открыла глаза лишь когда кто-то из студентов,  
проходя мимо, задел парту, сдвинув набок.  
— Извини, — пробурчал этот некто, возвращая парту на место, и скрылся в  
потоке таких же студентов, продвигающихся в направлении выхода.  
Какое-то время Гайка сидела молча, приходя в себя и пытаясь спросонок  
понять, где она все-таки находится.  
— Я проспала? — растерянно произнесла, наконец, мышка, потирая лапкой  
глаза. — Я проспала весь экзамен?  
— Ты что-то писала во сне, — подал голос Баламут, пытаясь ее успокоить. —  
Может быть, ты правильно ответила.  
— Каракули я писала, — горестно отозвалась Гайка. — Я же знаю, что за ерунду  
я вывожу, когда сплю. На лекциях засыпать приходилось не раз...  
— А вдруг нет? — попытался поддержать ее лев, но та не слушала, а лишь  
прикрыв лапкой рот, вышла вон из кабинета, с трудом сдерживая слезы  
досады.

***

С каждым днем духота только усиливалась. Пространство кабинетов  
заполнялось жужжащими мухами и горячим, как из печки воздухом. Почему  
кондиционеры не предусматривались на техническом факультете, студенты  
не знали, а преподаватели помалкивали и отнекивались от случайных  
вопросов.  
В такой жаре желание отчитываться за проступки пропадало напрочь.  
Каждый был готов выслушать наказание и не оправдываться, в связи с тем,  
что на оправдания уже банально не хватало сил.  
Вот почему Баламут, щурясь от слепящего в окне света и отмахиваясь от  
назойливой мухи, норовившей спикировать именно на его ухо, был готов  
выслушивать возмущения профессора, не пытаясь ничего произнести в ответ,  
а по факту лишь ожидая, когда этот драматический спектакль закончится.  
— Вы принимаете меня за идиота?!

— Что? Нет, — неуверенно ответил лев, не до конца понимая, к чему тот  
клонит.  
— Тогда какого черта Вы еле-еле ответили только на три вопроса в вашей  
привычной безграмотной манере?!  
— Я... — хотя вопрос был ожидаемым, Баламут запнулся с ответом. — Там была  
сложная грамматика...  
— В самом деле?! — язвительно переспросил ягуар, все еще продолжая  
говорить на повышенных тонах. — Не сложнее, чем у Гайки, я думаю!  
— Не знаю, — моментально соврал Баламут. — Она не рассказывала мне про  
свои вопросы.  
— А зачем? Ведь Вы и так их прекрасно видели, пока отвечали на них.  
— Я? — теперь вопрос застал льва врасплох. Он был полностью уверен в том,  
что работы будут проверяться представителями государственной комиссии, а  
никак не этим старым педагогом, который легко мог вычислить льва не  
только по его слабости перед грамматикой, но и по почерку. — Нет. Я отвечал  
на свои...  
— Вы не умеете врать, Баламут. А если бы умели, ваша орфография всегда  
выдаст Вас с головой.  
Лев притупил взгляд, чувствуя, что краска стыда покрывает его с головой, и  
теперь это было слишком заметно, не смотря на густую шерсть.  
— И даже если Гайка деградировала до Вашего уровня по части грамматики, —  
продолжал старый профессор. — Она не смогла бы ответить на вопросы ни  
письменно, ни устно, просто потому что просидела над своим дипломом  
несколько ночей. Она спала во время экзамена, и я это прекрасно видел.  
Следовательно, ответы за нее написали Вы. Или Вы думали, я не смогу  
отличить ее почерк от Вашего бумагомарания?!  
Баламут молчал. Перед его носом из ниоткуда возник лист с чужими  
заданиями, на которые он так старательно подбирал ответы. Судя по  
красным росчеркам на добрую половину страницы, ошибок он, не смотря на  
старания, наделал уйму. Но вот понять: больше тридцати или меньше — не  
успел. Лист исчез так же быстро, как и появился.  
— Вы с ней спите?  
— Что? — лев опешил от такого вопроса и подумал, что ослышался. Или муха-  
таки пробралась ему в ухо и теперь искажает все звуки.  
— Иного объяснения я Вашим действиям не нахожу.

— Что? — растерянно повторил Баламут и активно замотал головой. — Нет, нет.  
Никогда. Она и я... Это совершенно невозможно.  
— Встречаетесь?  
— Н-нет. Я... и в мыслях не было...  
— Я даже рыться не хочу в Ваших мыслях после такого идиотского поступка!  
Она что, нравится вам?  
— Нет... но...  
— Но?  
Баламут выдохнул, собрался с мыслями и ответил чуть спокойнее. Если в  
первый раз вопрос и застал его врасплох, то теперь перевод на личные темы  
не имел смысла. К сокурснице он не испытывал никаких высоких чувств.  
— Не нравится, как девушка. Но Гайка — хороший инженер. И она должна  
получить это образование.  
— Она получит его! И получила бы в любом случае, — понизив тон, ответил  
ягуар, присаживаясь, наконец, и опираясь локтями на свой стол. — Даже если  
бы она не сдала эту работу, хотя сдали ее Вы за нее, будем откровенны. Так  
вот, даже если бы она не сдала эту работу, я бы провел для нее пересдачу. У  
меня была заготовлена липовая справка для этого дела, чтобы выпустить с  
моего факультета лучших механиков. А в результате помимо прочих я  
должен выпускать одного высокоморального и неквалифицированного  
грамотея, который двух слов в заявлении ректору грамотно связать не  
сможет!  
Профессор откинулся на спинку кресла:  
— Вас не допустят до пересдачи, Баламут. Вы и так были на волоске, с Вашей  
любовью к ошибкам. А теперь Вы и вовсе потеряны для диплома. Пересдать  
государственный экзамен Вам не дадут.  
Лев пожал плечами и улыбнулся в никуда:  
— Ну, зато Гайка получит диплом. Значит, одного  
высококвалифицированного механика вы все-таки выпустили.  
Старый профессор покачал головой, неодобрительно цокая:  
— Откуда Вы, такой блаженный борец за справедливость в нашем  
беспощадном реальном мире? — Баламут снова растерянно пожал плечами, не  
зная, что ответить. Впрочем, вопрос, судя по всему, был риторическим.  
— Интерес к механике достался Гайке от отца, — продолжил ягуар не без  
сожаления. — Это наследственное. Не через меня, так через него она бы

пробилась на пересдачу, и защитила диплом. Вы же были гением от природы,  
без чьей-либо посторонней подачи. И как гений — Вы пропали, потому что  
связи, которых у Вас нет, решают все и везде, в том числе и в нашей  
Академии. Тут даже я буду бессилен.  
Профессор задумчиво покрутил в пальцах шариковую ручку и перевел взгляд  
на чистый лист бумаги, лежавший в углу аккуратно прибранного стола. Стол  
перфекциониста, вылизанный едва ли не до зеркального блеска. И все на  
этом столе лежало настолько ровно и четко, что было трудно поверить, что  
тут может возникнуть что-то лишнее. Следовательно, этот лист лишним не  
был. Словно в подтверждении этих мыслей, профессор положил лист прямо  
перед собой и, вооружившись ручкой, начал что-то ожесточённо строчить.  
— Я выпишу Вам характеристику. Будете работать в одном портовом городке.  
Кейп-Сюзет, слышать доводилось? Место не ахти какое, но с моей  
характеристикой Вас туда примут и без диплома. Белого листа по окончании  
Академии будет вполне достаточно. По крайней мере, с вашим природным  
талантом там Вы не пропадете. Держите! — Баламут принял лист с  
характеристикой у профессора, и рассеянно кивнув вместо слов  
благодарности, направился к выходу.  
— Что за малый? — задумчиво произнес профессор, когда лев скрылся за  
дверью. — В жизни бы не подумал, что такие могут существовать где-то,  
кроме сказок.


End file.
